Mirror, Mirror
by Standbackufools
Summary: "They look at me, but none of them see me. They see her." Regina sighed with understanding, "...Belle, you mean." The younger brunette nodded. "Except you," Lacey murmured, and bent to burrow her head at the bend of Regina's neck. "Everyone else sees her, but you. You see the real me."


**Trigger Warning: Certain aspects of this could be seen as non-con or dub-con, depending on how you look at it…**

* * *

...

* * *

"They don't see me."

"Hmm?" Regina had her eyes closed, lulled into blessed complacency by the thrumming of heartbeats and hot sex, curled up next to her bed partner, their bodies still slicked with sweat and chests still heaving. She stretched, curling a bit over the young body still half beneath her, and quirked an eyebrow. "Who, dear?"

Lacey's hand curled into her hair, running through the short locks almost idly as she looked at the bedspread. "Gold," she muttered, and Regina wrinkled her nose, about to protest his name even being mentioned in her bed, but Lacy continued with a sigh. "Ruby. Everyone in this town. They look at me, but none of them see me. They see _her_."

"...Belle, you mean," Regina sighed with understanding. Long, talented fingers slipped beneath Lacey's chin, thumb brushing over the string of bite-marks she'd taken wicked delight in leaving there.

The younger brunette nodded, bringing her eyes up to stare at the naked mayor in her arms. She offered a small smile, only the barest hint of the wickedness Regina had so enjoyed bringing out in her around its edges. "Except you," Lacey murmured, and bent to burrow her head at the bend of Regina's neck. "Everyone else sees her, but you. You see the real me."

Regina chuckled, tilting her head to the side to give the girl room to explore, breath hitching in her throat when Lacey nipped at the sensitive skin. She gave a contented little moan. "Is that why you're in my bed?" She sounded amused.

A soft chuckle slipped past the lips that were currently paying homage to her neck, reverberating through her skin. "Well," Lacey purred, "among other reasons..." The girl's hands were roaming freely, now, sliding down the expanse of tanned skin and digging her nails lightly into her shoulders. Regina hissed at the twinge of pain.

They fell into wordlessness for a time, soft sounds of sucking and licking replacing murmured words, Lacey's lips and tongue trailing down to nip over Regina's collarbone. They mayor gave another throaty little moan, eyes closing in pleasure. "...Fuck what they see, anyway," Lacey hissed, and her teeth bit down sharply. "Fuck their stupid Belle."

Regina's eyes snapped wide at the sudden pain, a groaning, gasping sound of pleasure escaping her throat. She grinned. Before the girl could go any lower, she pulled back with a scheming, terrifyingly erotic look.

"I want to show you something," Regina purred, rising from the bed with a roll of warm skin and a ripple of muscles as she tugged the girl to follow her.

Brow slightly furrowed at having been stopped, Lacey complied nonetheless. She hadn't had reason to complain about any of Regina's other ideas. Regina didn't lead her far, curling her fingers around a trim waist and pulling the girl in front of her. "You know," she murmured in Lacey's ear, flicking out her tongue to curl around the shell of it, "not many see the real _me, _either." With slow, methodical steps, she brought them to stand, Lacey first, in front of her antique, floor length mirror.

A shocked gasp tore out of Lacey's mouth.

There, reflected in the mirror, was _Belle_. And it was so obviously Belle, with wide, innocent eyes and hair curled to perfection. Nothing like the spiky, slightly mussed up-do that Lacey found more practical. Belle, with her perfect, pale skin- skin that had never seen the sunlight the way Lacey's had, in her favorite bikini and well-oiled as she bathed in the warmth.

Belle's mouth was open in shock, too, though her eyes were wide in what was almost horror. Lacey raised a hand to her lips, watching as Belle did the same, though her fingers trembled. "...What..." she breathed, lost in the reflection.

Regina gave a delighted chuckle, and Lacey lifted her gaze to the reflected image of her lover, and she felt her pulse quicken. Regina, too, was different in the mirror. Darker, with harsher makeup and red, red lips. Redder even than the shade Lacey was used to, already kissed off the mayor's lips. In the mirror, Regina's hair was longer, piled high on her head in elaborate twists and curls. "This," the mayor purred, her lips still brushing against Lacey's ear, "is what _they _see, when they look at us. You, the sweet, gentle little thing, naïve. And me... the Evil Queen."

Lacey turned her head, away from the mirror**, **and looked back to the woman beside her, the mayor's lips inches away from her own as her body curled even closer to the younger brunette. Beside her, Regina was still the woman she knew- the mayor of the town- with her short, flicky hair mussed from sex, her lipstick long gone. A far cry from the woman in the mirror. Lacey glanced back, watched Belle stare back at her with wide, frightened eyes. "I don't understand."

"You don't have to," Regina grinned, bending her head down to nip on Lacey's shoulder. "All you have to do is watch," she purred.

In the mirror, Belle trembled, looking repulsed with herself, and the faint beginnings of tears began to gather in her eyes. Long fingernails dragged themselves down Lacey's back, and she groaned at the sensation, watching as another quiver of fear slid its way down Belle's spine. Belle was terrified. Lacey felt arousal begin to churn, low in her stomach. Regina bit down, and she gasped, her back arching and bare breasts thrusting forward. Belle did the same, her pale skin flushing from embarrassment or horror, and Lacey felt her lips part. She was beginning to understand the game, here.

"She's so innocent," Regina chuckled against her neck, a hand slipping up to curl around her front, fingers curling just beneath her breast. "So... _good. _Not at all like the real you."

Lacey leaned her head back against Regina's shoulder. In the mirror, the darker Regina's hand looked far more demanding, her fingernails-longer, digging into pale flesh. Belle's head was bent back, her neck exposed and looking like an animal to slaughter. Regina's hand snaked up the course of her chest, wrapping around that throat. Lacey's pulse was racing, her body near to thrumming as she watched Belle bite her lower lip and whimper in the mirror.

Lacey's blood was pounding in her veins, her lips parted as she watched Belle squirm in the grasp of the Evil Queen. If this was truly what people saw her as, she had to say she wasn't impressed. Her lips curled back in a snarl. "No," Lacey agreed, viciously. "Not like me at all."

She felt fingernails down her side, watched as the Queen's free hand curled around, possessive, to trail slowly down the center of Belle's chest. Regina's tongue flicked against her ear, and she felt herself moan, watched as Belle gave a little cry of her own, stilted against the Queen's hand at her throat. Her nipples were slowly hardening to stiff points, chest heaving. Regina seemed to take notice, and both hands dragged across the surface of her skin to cup her breasts.

Lacey moaned, arching into the touch**. **Belle seemed to gasp and try to back away, and the Queen's nails dug into her skin as Regina began to knead, the stiff points of Lacey's nipples brushing against the palms of her hands.

"What would you do to her?" Regina whispered in her ear, a malicious grin on her features, in the mirror and out. "What would you like to watch be done to her?" She squeezed the breasts in her hands, fingers moving to roll over her nipples.

Lacey's were locked on the mirror, her own dark grin blooming over her face as she watched the terrified grimace slip onto that of the wide-eyed girl in the mirror. "...Fuck her," Lacey repeated her earlier sentiment, rolling her shoulders to arch against her lover.

"That's the idea," Regina purred, sucking Lacey's earlobe into her mouth and tugging. "How?"

Lacey shivered at the sensation, her pupils dilated with lust. She grinned, watching the girl in the mirror shake with fear or arousal**,**or a mix of both."...On her knees," she decided, and Regina groaned at the thought. "Put her on her knees and fuck her hard... Your majesty," she added.

In the mirror, Regina's smile was positively wicked. She released the breasts with a final pinch to each nipple, drawing a cry from Lacey and a look of shame from Belle. Her hands moved to rest on Lacey's shoulders, pushing down firmly. The nails of the Queen dug hard into Belle, crescent shapes embedding in her flesh and making her cry out. Lacey groaned loudly, her eyes wanting to close in pleasure. She refused to let them, bending until her knees hit the floor in front of the mirror. Her thighs rubbed together, the wetness between them already pooling at her apex.

Belle was shivering, her eyes tightly closed as she was forced to her knees, the loose ringlets of her hair falling into her face as the Queen bent her into position, forcing the girl's hands to hold her weight as they scraped for purchase on the marble floor. The tears had fallen by now, the first of them carving a silvered track down a flushed cheek. Lacey's back arched with arousal, her hands clenching into Regina's lush carpet.

She felt Regina slide to her knees behind her, watched as the Queen ran her dark eyes possessively over Belle. Hands caressed over her shoulders, winding their way down her back with fingernails outstretched, leaving trails of white down Belle's flesh and making her skin prickle. "God, Regina..." she groaned, pressing herself back into her lover and grinning when Belle's open mouth seemed to be pleading.

Regina laughed, low and dark, a wide grin on her face in the mirror, and her hands slid around to once again take possession of Belle's breasts, pinching the nipples as they hung from her bent body like succulent fruit. Lacey groaned, arching back, her elbows bending and then straightening as she watched. Belle was crying, her lips parted in obvious pleas for mercy, unheeded on deaf ears as the Queen's fingers slipped lower, running down her stomach. Dark eyes looked up, locking with Lacey's in the mirror, before those talented fingers finally slipped between her thighs.

"Lacey..." Regina purred, her voice delighted. "You're so wet, dear." Her fingers slipped away, watching the obvious moisture glisten in the mirror. "And so is their precious Belle," she laughed.

A ragged moan spilled from Lacey's lips, her eyes meeting the Queen's, looking at the wet fingers in the mirror, before drifting back to Belle. She grinned at the girl's obvious discomfort with her own arousal. "I know," she moaned back, pressing herself into Regina's hands.

"You like watching her, don't you, dear?" The Queen leaned low, pressing her lips into Belle's shoulder and biting down, the red of her lips leaving trails against pale skin. "Sweet little innocent Belle... You want to see her... corrupted."

"God, yes..." Lacey gasped, the teeth scraping against her skin sending shock waves straight to her dripping core.

"How, dear? Be specific." Fingers were trailing along Lacey's outer labia, barely brushing across the length of her slit.

"Hard..." she groaned, eyes dilated. In a sudden inspiration, she gave an aroused little laugh. "Get the strap-on, hmm? I want to watch you fuck that innocent little bitch until she screams."

Actually taken aback by the request, Regina paused. Pulling away with a laugh, Regina stood, pausing a moment to just watch both Lacey and Belle below her with a pleased grin. Lacey gave out a groan as the contact was removed, her eyes darting back to find the Queen's in the mirror, smirking. Smiling back at her, the Queen turned away, leaving Belle there to whimper against the floor, body trembling as tears still fell in trickles down her cheeks. Her eyes held no small degree of hurt, looking up at Regina's retreating to wonder what new torment was being considered.

Regina was only gone a moment or two, pulling the harness out of its place in her bedside table and slipping into it with practiced ease. She stepped back into the mirror's sight just as she was tightening the straps, and Lacey shivered, readjusting her position to lift up on her knees as she watched the phallus jut out from the Queen's hips.

Belle's eyes had gone impossibly wider, her teeth biting down hard into her lower lip. She shook her head slightly, almost looking as though she would get up before the queen wrapped her fingers in her curls, keeping her still, and knelt behind her.

Regina tugged playfully on the spiky updo of Lacey's hair, running her fingers fondly down the girl's cheek as she situated herself. The fingers of her other hand once more brushed over Lacey's slit, running in taunting circles to brush over her clit. Lacey jumped, watching Belle's breasts bounce as she trembled, leaning away from Regina.

"Ready?" the mayor purred, pressing the tip of the toy to Lacey's folds and sharing a look with her darker, mirrored self. She let the ridged toy stretch and rub her opening, even allowing it to pop out once or twice and then re-penetrating her just barely, waiting for an answer.

Lacey bit her lip, her back arching, watching Belle fight against the feelings with tiny shudders. She nodded, her body thrumming with desire to see the little bitch in the mirror scream. "Fuck her."

Regina slid the toy out of her, bending to curl around and fill her hand with a soft, round breast, squeezing just enough to get Lacey to arch higher. In the mirror, the Queen's thumb swirled over the nipple, and Belle bucked up and away before the hand in her hair tightened further still, yanking her up until her hands left the marble.

"God, Regina, fuck her!" Lacey hissed,

Deciding that was specific enough, Regina grinned, surging forward to bury the toy deep within Lacey without preamble. She pulled back to let the head of the toy bounce, gliding in and out with little pumping motions of her hips.

"Yessss!" Lacey groaned, hissing in pleasure. In the mirror, Belle's body wracked, face contorted and tears pouring down her cheeks, her hands splayed wide on the marble. The Queen was relentless, giving the girl no time to adjust before slipping back out and then ramming back in, each thrust forcing Belle to surge forward.

"God, yes, Regina! Fuck her, fuck her the little bitch until she doesn't even know who she is!"

The Queen reached down, gripped Belle's hips with one hand, and buried her way deep inside her, pulling out with slow, little backward thrusts of her hips. Belle cried out in the mirror, her lips forming words that Lacey couldn't hear, her hips arching up higher than ever. She threw her head back, and the Queen gripped Belle's hair, yanking on it with a savage tug until Belle had to rear back to compensate, her hands leaving the marble and pawing the air.

Regina pushed deep into her body, melding her hips against Lacey and pulling her up until her breasts brushed against the girl's back. Lacey tilted her head back, eyes riveted to the mirror as she watched Belle, a long, throaty cry of pleasure echoing around the bedroom.

She arched backward, forcing Regina's hips to go into overdrive, the sight of the strap-on thrusting relentlessly into that sweet little girl that everyone saw when they looked at her propelling Lacey irrecoverably toward orgasm. Her hands finally reached up, curling around Regina's neck as she sunk herself deep on the strap-on, impaling herself harder and faster. Their bodies bucked together, the wet slick sounds of the toy squirming inside her filling the room as they both watched the mirror. Belle was scrabbling against the Queen, her hands wrapped around herself, body bucking, unable to fight off the pleasure she was feeling despite the tears that had never stopped flowing down her cheeks.

Regina arched her hips faster and faster, fucking the girl hard and fast and deep, just like she wanted. Her body jerked and thrashed, pale skin lit up with the heat of their fucking. Lacey's fingers dug into her shoulders, but she couldn't be bothered to mind, eyes glued to the mirror and the two bodies plastered together. Lacey began to spasm, her own hand sliding down her sweat-slicked flesh to rub over the nub of her clit. Unable to fight off the sensations, her eyes squeezed shut, and so she didn't notice when Belle's hands remained stubbornly where they were, and it was the Queen's hand who slipped between spasming folds and pinched her clit.

Lacey buried her face in Regina's neck, actually sobbing with pleasure, as she bucked with her orgasm. After several more hard spasms and short cries, Lacey finally went limp, falling forward until she fell against the mirror, the cold glass causing a shriek to tumble from her lips as it pressed against hot, sweat-slicked skin.

Regina collapsed on top of her, her eyes meeting those of the Queen in the mirror, atop the crumpled, sobbing form of Belle. They smirked at one another, before hands waved imperceptibly and the spell on the mirror ended, leaving the two brunettes spent and satisfied, curled on the floor of Regina's bedroom.

Regina looked down at the girl's face. Lacey's eyes were closed, her mouth soft and just slightly open in that way of hers. Her hair was a mess around her head, fanned over the floor and the mirror and stuck to her neck and shoulders, all dewed with sweat."You're not Belle," Regina purred, breathing gently in Lacey's ear before slowly pulling back, the toy slipping out of still-spasming folds.

Giving a soft, chuckling laugh, Lacey shook her head. "No," she agreed. "I'm not."

Regina brushed a strand of mussed hair out of her sweaty face, and leaned down to kiss her. "I'm so glad."


End file.
